


The Decision

by star_is_sad



Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atlas (RWBY), Atlas Academy (RWBY), Crying, Decisions, Developing Relationship, Glynda is supportive, Hospitals, Injured James Ironwood, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Matter of Life and Death, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen-centric, Shock, Surgery, Tough Decision Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: It's not looking good for James and Qrow is forced to make a tough choice to try and save him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> More ironqrow <3

Qrow felt numb to say the least as he sat in the waiting room of Atlas’ main hospital. He could feel himself shaking, and it wasn’t from the cold. He was still in shock. Seeing James torn apart, on the brink of death, it had shaken him to his core.

Even now, as doctors and surgeons and nurses tried to save him, Qrow felt numb.

It’d been hours since emergency evacuation had picked up James and rushed him into surgery. It’d been hours since Qrow had made it to the hospital, demanding to know if James had even made it there alive. It’d been hours since they’d directed Qrow to the waiting room, shaking and alone.

The hospital was rather empty considering the scale of the Grimm attack, though that’d be down to the chaos being in Mantle. The casualties in Mantle would be handled in Mantle, but of course James was a special case. Despite the distance having to travel, James’ chances of survival would be considerably higher in Atlas’ main hospital.

But at this point, Qrow didn’t even know if Atlas’ finest would be able to save James now.

“Qrow?” a voice spoke from beside him, though his eyes remained distant and disconnected. “Qrow.” The voice spoke firmer this time, breaking him out of his train of thought. The huntsman slowly moved his eyes up to Glynda standing beside him. 

“Qrow, what happened?” She asked, obviously noticing the rough state Qrow was in. 

“James, he-“ he paused for a moment, trying to control his wavy voice. “He’s in bad shape. Grimm got him good.” The last part barely made it out as a whisper. He looked down to his hands, still covered in James’ blood. 

“What are the doctors saying?” She asked, her tone more somber now having gaged the severity of the situation.

“They’re still trying to save him, have been for hours.” He told her. After a shaky breath, Qrow turned his head to her again. “I thought he was dead, Glynda. He was torn apart, covered in blood, no one should have survived that.” 

“James always has been stubborn.” She returned with a weak smile, maybe in any other situation Qrow would have let out a chuckle. 

“I tried-” Qrow choked out. “I tried to stop the bleeding, I tried to get help for him as quickly as I could. I tried to keep him awake.” He listed, but none of it felt like enough at that moment. Glynda moved, resting a hand on the man's shoulder.

“You did everything you could.” She said softly, the words only perpetuating the hopelessness Qrow felt in that moment. He felt as though he’d already lost James. 

He felt Glynda’s hand slip off of his shoulder as the door to the waiting area opened. Qrow’s head snapped up in the direction, seeing the doctor head over in their direction. The two huntsmen stood up at an instant, Qrow swaying a bit on his feet at the sudden movement, but Glynda kept him steady. 

“Are you Mr. Branwen?” the doctor asked Qrow, the question making him frown slightly but he nodded all the same. 

“Yeah, I am. Is James alright?” He asked, the doctors face remaining sober. 

“It’s not looking good. These are  _ extensive _ injuries, we're doing all we can.” He explained. Qrow felt nauseous again. None of this felt real, like it was all a dream and he needed to wake up. “However, there is one thing we could try, but it is extremely risky.” Qrow seemed to peak up at that, there was a chance. 

“What is it?” Glynda asked, also seemingly intrigued. The doctor looked to the two of them and spoke once more.

“A complete rebuild with advanced prosthesis of the right-side of the body.” He said, eyes averting for a moment. “There’s no guarantee that it would save him, it could just speed up the inevitable. 

“Why haven’t you tried it already?” Qrow asked, looking to the doctor. 

“We’re unable to perform the surgery without the General’s, or his lasting power of attorney’s permission. With the General unconscious, we need to get permission from his power of attorney.” He explained. Qrow sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Well who the hell is that and how long is it going to take to find them? We don’t have time.” Qrow spoke, his voice increasing with anger. 

“Mr Branwen, you’re the General’s lasting power of attorney.” the doctor spoke, handing over the clipboard to the huntsman. Qrow’s eyes widened in shock, his stunned face looking from the doctor and down to the writing on the paper. 

“What… why am I James’ lasting power of attorney?” Qrow asked quietly, mostly to himself before directing to Glynda. She gave him a knowing look before shaking her head. 

“He obviously trusts you to make the right call when he isn’t able to.” She said softly to him. 

Qrow now began to second guess himself, would this really be what Jim wanted? What if he made the wrong call? What if James hated him for it?

The huntsman chewed at his lip as his eyes scanned over the writing, though his vision was blurring with exhaustion, it was hard to take anything in.

“Qrow?” Glynda spoke once more, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders to try and ground him. “You need to make a decision soon, we don’t have the time.” He looked up to her, his eyes doubtful.

“What if I make the wrong one?” He asked. He didn’t want to be the reason James died, he didn’t want to be the reason James resented him.

“We have to try something.” Glynda replied. After a few more moments Qrow sighed and nodded. He signed at the bottom of the paper before handing the clipboard back to the doctor.

“Do what you have to to save him.” Qrow spoke firmer now. “ _ Please _ .” 

-

Qrow knew this surgery would be a long one, but by the end of it he hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep. His head was resting against Glynda’s shoulder, the woman nudging him awake as the doctor returned once more.

He’d never snapped awake quicker in his life than he did in that moment.

“How did it go? Is James ok?” Qrow asked, practically stumbling to his feet. The doctor's face looked relieved as he nodded, a weak smile coming to his face. 

“The surgery was successful and the General is in stable condition.” When those words left the man’s mouth, Qrow could have broken in that moment. Relief washed over him so powerfully, it was like nothing he’d felt before. “We’ll be keeping him under for a few days to make sure his body can heal and adjust to the new… modifications.” 

Qrow nodded, understanding that. He knew this’d be a drastic change for James, and he didn’t look forward to having to explain to him why half of his body was now metal, but it had saved him, and Qrow was thankful for that. 

“Can I see him, please?” Qrow asked the doctor. The doctor hesitated but gave in quickly and nodded, having seen how worried Qrow had been for hours. He directed Qrow and Glynda to James’ room, the nurse finishing settling the General into the bed. Once the nurse left them alone, Qrow slowly approached him.

It felt surreal seeing James like this when hours ago he’d seen him a foot into death's door. His eyes looked over the man's body, the hospital gown masking most of what the surgery had done except for the arm and what he could see of James’ collarbone. 

James even looked peaceful like this, it probably being the most sleep he’d had in a while, Qrow knew that for sure. 

With a gentle hand, Qrow slowly took James’ left in his. A shaky breath escaped his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stop the tears from slipping out now. 

“He’s going to hate me, Glynda.” Qrow barely whispered, his voice shaky. The huntress walked to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder once more. 

“I don’t think he could ever hate you, Qrow.” She said softly. “I’ve seen the way you look at one another, and the decision you made today will only give the two of you more time.” After a few seconds she spoke once more. 

“That doesn’t mean this’ll be easy, in fact I imagine it’ll be quite difficult. But he won’t be going through this alone, and neither will you.” Glynda finished, giving Qrow’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Qrow was thankful for the support. He wanted to be there for James, but he didn’t know if he could do that on his own. 

“The doctor said they were keeping him under for a few days, that gives you plenty of opportunity to get some rest and cleaned up.” Glynda told him. “I’m sure when James sees you again, he’ll want to see you showered at least.” Qrow nodded gently, giving Glynda a weak smile. 

“Thanks, for looking out for me.” He said, his eyes returning to James. “If you wanna go get some rest, I promise I’ll do the same soon, just wanna stay with him for a while.” Glynda gave a hesitant look, not knowing if she should leave Qrow alone, but ultimately agreed. He needed his time with James for a while, she understood that. 

“You better, I’ll be checking on you tomorrow.” She warned, her tone both gentle and firm. Qrow nodded, listening as Glynda’s shoes headed for the door. “And Qrow” 

He looked up to the huntress. 

“You made the right call today, you did right by him.” Glynda said, giving Qrow a final smile before leaving. His gaze returned to James, hoping what Glynda had said was true. This was going to be hard on him, but he knew the General was stubborn as all hell and wouldn't give up easily. 

“I’m here.” Qrow spoke to the sleeping man, keeping his hand firmly in James’. “I’ll be there every step of the way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
